


come and find me (where we let go)

by plinys



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: She always finds her way back.





	come and find me (where we let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/gifts).



She always finds her way back. 

It’s an inevitability, a fact, something that she had long since gotten used to. It has happened so often that she tries not to let the separation phase her. Tries to remind herself that it was  _ her  _ choice this time, that she was the one that left the morning after.

That  _ that  _ doesn’t change anything. 

This is how things are.

How they will always be.

So she waits -

Hours.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

(Five years,  _ off early for good behavior _ .)

So she waits -

For a call.

For a letter.

For Debbie Ocean standing there on the other side of her motel room door in the pouring rain with a grin on her face that spells nothing but trouble. 

She doesn’t ask how Debbie found her this time. Doesn’t need to ask. Because they’ve both got their ways of finding each other. Of coming back together when they’ve been apart for too long. It’s been like that for years. Since the very beginning. When they were both too young to know what was good for them, kissing with split lips in a bar bathroom, planning heists that were nothing more than dreams, bigger than talents at the time, bigger than them. 

No heist is too big now.

Robbing the Met and getting away with it was proof of that.

It was also supposed to be the last one, going out with a bang, and Lou had gone out with a bang. She had stood there beside her motorcycle ready to drive off into the sunset and asked Debbie to come with her. To put all of this behind, maybe not forever because they both knew all too well about the  _ itch  _ that would start in their palms and spread throughout their entire being, but for a little while. 

For  _ them _ . 

But Debbie had hesitated, talked of just  _ one  _ more idea she had. 

(There would always be just  _ one  _ more idea to be had.)

And Lou had left, in the morning, slipped away from the bed, from Debbie sleeping beside her, sheets pooled low around her hips. The barely there hint of the morning suns rays having casted shadows over her, making her more beautiful and more irresistible in the morning than she had been in the desperate clutches of the night before. 

She had needed this break.

Needed the time to recollect herself.

But that does not mean that she does not let out a noise of something close to relief at the sight of Debbie standing there, her dark hair sticking to her face where the rain is still coming down and -  “Aren’t you going to invite me inside?”

There’s tension in the air when Lou replies, “Should I?” but she steps out of the way all the same just enough for Debbie to slip inside. 

Debbe has always had  _ expensive  _ tastes, and Lou can’t help but wonder where she stole that coat from, the one ruined by the rain water, that she peels off draping over the back of the motel’s one desk chair. She looks around the motel room with a small sense of not disapproval but something close. As if she was expecting somewhere better. 

If Debbie had been booking the room she would have put herself up in some five star hotel, but Lou had just needed a place to stop for the night. To rest and wait the storm out. A cheap motel just off the side of the road that didn’t question the fact that Lou paid in cash and smiles. 

She wasn’t running.

She didn’t run. 

That wasn’t  _ her  _ role to play in all of this. 

But there was something about the endless stretch of road out in front of her, the wind in her hair, the feeling of her motorcycle beneath her. It’s a thrill. A rush. Not unlike the way she feels whenever they pull off a heist together. Not unlike the way she feels when Debbie is smiling up at her, clothing long since abandoned, lips that promise this won’t be the last time even if it can never be  _ real _ .

All her bad decisions begin and end with Debbie Ocean.

They always have.

And they always will.

So Lou sits on the edge of her motel room bed and asks, “What’s the job this time?”

Debbie’s never looked nervous.

Not like this.

Not over a job.

There was always some endless  _ ocean  _ of confidence inside of her when it came to heists. A self assurance that any plan she made would be pulled off perfectly, even when Lou could see the cracks in her ideas. But this time…

This time Debbie’s hand clutches too tightly to the fabric of her jacket still draped over the back of the chair. This time the color in her cheeks might be from something more than standing out in the rain too long.

This time Lou doesn’t know what to make of her. 

Doesn’t know what to make of any of this.

“Come home.”

Two words.

Not a question.

Not a demand.

But an inevitability.

Because when Lou had said ‘ _ Let’s run away to a place where nobody knows our names _ ’, and Debbe had said ‘ _ Not yet’ _ , they had both always known that this was coming. That there was no other way for their story to end, because their story never ends. It always comes back to moments like this, to a itch, a need for something more.

It’s been there since the beginning.

Since they were girls too foolishly to know what they were getting into.

They’re women now, years of experience between them, years of falling back into each other time and time again.

Inevitable. 

“Come home,” Debbie says again.

Home.

Not the place in New York that she left behind.

Home is not a place, but a person.

The woman standing right in front of her.

The woman that has always ended up back there in front of Lou when she ran away caught up in some new heist that Lou didn’t want in on, or some argument that they were both pretending not to have, or some foolish dream that they both knew better than to believe.

She may not have a diamond.

May not have a ring. 

But Lou has long since sworn herself to Debbie. 

Inevitable. 

Because Debbie always finds her way back.

And Lou never finds a way to say no. 

Kissing her is easier than answering, because they both know the words, both know that there was never any other way for this to go. That somethings will always be true. That sometimes will always be fate.

That it will always be the two of them against the whole damn world. 

So she stops waiting. 

 


End file.
